


Space Invasion

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season One): A ghost hunt gone bad leaves Sam and Dean with some time on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written during early S1, and reposted here for archiving.

~*~

“Ow! Watch the knee, Sam!”

“Hello—a little crowded here.”

“If you’d stop fidgeting, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“I hate this. I hate being stuck in the damn closet.”

“Really? In the closet, huh? Is it because all your girly emotions are just dying to get out and run free?”

“What? No. I’m not talking about that.”

“Oh—I thought you had something important to tell me.”

“No! And if either of us has a problem, it’s you—Mr. Overcompensation.”

“Ooh, big college word. Is that a Psych 101 special?”

“Please, Dean—even you have to know how obvious that behavior looks.”

“What, the endless supply of gorgeous women just waiting to be discovered? What’s it look like when I’m rolling around with three babes at once, having the time of my life—huh?”

“Like you’re a slut who’d better be using protection, that’s what.”

“Hey! I’m careful. I’m not leaving baby Deans all over the country.”

“Like we’d ever know. It’s not like we stay in one place long enough to see the outcome of your bazillion one-night stands.”

“Jealous?”

“Hardly.”

“Yeah, right. Because that’s your gun poking me in the back there, and not your dick.”

“I hate being wedged up against this damned dresser! What kind of freak puts a dresser in a closet? There’s no room in here!”

“Well let me just shift a little, and—Sam? Did you just moan?”

“No…”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Dean! Stop grinding back into me like that!”

“Okay—I’ll turn around.”

“Don’t!”

“Oh, yeah, much better. Yeah. Niiice.”

“Quit humping my leg!”

“Hey, who brought the wood to the party to begin with, huh? I’m just returning the favor.”

“Yeah, well, quit—oh. _Ohhhhh_.”

“Mmm, you like that, huh? How about _this?_ ”

“I—you _wouldn’t_ —oh— _god_.”

“Ooh, you’re so sensitive. Nipples, neck… mmm, salty.”

“ _Oh_ … yes… _Do it._ ”

“Say it, Sammy.”

“I—”

“Say. It.”

“Dean, just— _god!_ Mmph! Mmmmmmmmm.”

“Nghghghghgh-mmmmmmmmm.”

…

“I can’t believe you kissed me.”

“Says the guy grabbing my ass! What, it wasn’t good?”

“No, just—you know. We shouldn’t… I don’t… We can never do that again.”

“Geez, that must be a record. You went from Zero to Issues in under a minute.”

“I’m serious!”

“Whatever, dude. I’m not the one who’s living like a priest here—I can find my own fun.”

“Can we not talk about this, Dean?”

“You’re the one that brought it up! Okay, fine—would you mind removing your hands, then?”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Yeah. Okay then. Moving on… do you think we can leave now?”

“Depends. Is there a floor out there yet?”

“Let me just… nope.”

“I can’t believe you forgot the salt.”

“I didn’t forget it—it’s in the car.”

“Where it’s doing a great job of helping us out right now!”

“Well, I can’t do anything about that, so we’re just going to have to wait.”

“I’m sick of waiting—my legs are getting tired.”

“Well, we could make it worth our while…”

“What did I just say about never doing this again?”

“You can get all high and mighty about that tomorrow. Right now, though, save your breath for other things.”

“Is it the ghosts that are doing this to you? It’s like you’re on automatic refresh.”

“Will you stop overthinking everything for two minutes! Who the hell cares? Just shut up and kiss me.”

“I still don’t think—”

“Yeah, well quit it then. Your thinking isn’t helping anything right now.”

“Freak.”

“Bitch.”

“So not getting in the mood now.”

“Yeah? Well let me fix that. I’ll just—”

“ _Ohhh_ … God, you fight dirty.”

“You’re damn right. Better?”

“ _Yes_ …”

“Good, now just lean down a little and—”

“Mmmmmm.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

 

_\--------- fin ---------_


End file.
